fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Parda
Parda is a world of chiaroscuro: where there is light, it is bright and sheltering, and where there is dark, it is as black and chilling as the Abyss. It is a world in which humanity is hard-pressed to survive, stalked and murdered from all sides -- including its own. On Parda, there is no safety from the undying hate and lust of the heartless Fiends, the caprice and cruelty of the alien Fae, the violence of the barbaric heathens, the dissecting and hungry minds of the Magi, or the unfeeling, implacable horrors of the otherworldly Abberant -- all of whom dwell in the vast, devouring wilderness. Always, the night is something to be dreaded; any place of darkness is certain death, and the winter is a time of oppressive fear. That is, unless one gives one's heart to the care of the Archons, who vouchsafe a small oasis on the surface of Parda. Even then, life in the Illumined Lands is far from paradise, for there is always in the back of one's mind the nagging fear of an attack or abduction, though the Beiati do their best to maintain their faith in a world of slow attrition. They cannot help but wonder: How could Hell be truly worse than this? Inhabitants Humans Caervrindom Ram-Falitra The Arcanorum Dominicis : The generally isolated but deadly or at least dangerous demesnes of the mages who follow the Ars Scientia. The Eshmadigai : The catch-all term for the cultists who follow Asmodeus. The Illumined World : The lands and people who follow the word of Beiatus. Beasts Chimeras Creatures said to be derived from dreams and nightmares. Due to their appearances being unlikely conglomerates of many creatures, this is likely true. Drakkon Large reptilian beasts that breathe fire but thankfully cannot fly. They also possess only a base cunning. Numina The beings of Parda who possess divine power. The Andurine Archons : Beings of the positive aspect of the Soul. Most dwell in Arcadia. Fiends : Beings of the negative aspect of the Soul. Most dwell in Peccarum. The Possessed : Beings and objects of Parda that have been forcibly animated by Fiends. The Fae The inscrutable, indifferent, and capricious inhabitants of Parda who are as frightening as Fiends for the unpredictability of their actions and intentions. Even so, they can usually be expected to be hostile. They follow the Andurine. An Taeltion : The demesnes of the Fae that are somehow parallel to the world of Parda. Access to them is either incredibly rare and difficult or frighteningly easy, depending on one's (mis)fortune. The Abberant Strange beings that are so alien they almost defy description, at least within the frame of reference of Pardans. Thankfully, encounters with them are rare since they are almost always found in isolated places or ruins. Sometimes they are not even alive. Lands Continents Countries Seas The Deeps Legends Artifacts Heroes The Paragons Villains Mythos Philosophies Universal : Beliefs about the nature of reality itself that are shared by heathen and saved alike. The Trinary Elements : The belief in the three Prime Elements that compose the Worldly Trinity, or the Body, Mind, and Soul. Ande Imlimen : The belief system of the savages who somehow survive in the wilderness outside the Illumined Lands. Ars Scientia : The near-religious belief system of the callous mages who rule their isolated demesnes with iron fists. Religions Beiadia Eshmada Falia Mulru Realms Arcadia : The realm of Paradise believed to lie across the sea to the East. It is where the souls of the saved shall live in peace. Eden Flaithion Peccarum : The realms of Hell believed to lie below The Deeps. It is where the souls of the damned shall suffer penance. Category:Settings